Learning To Sleep
by FallenQueen2
Summary: After the events on Altamid and Yorktown the crew of the Enterprise have some trouble sleeping and they come together to help each other. ONESHOT. Post Star Trek Beyond.


**Learning To Sleep**

 **After the events on Altamid and Yorktown the crew of the Enterprise have some trouble sleeping and they come together to help each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek**

Spock let out a rather human sigh as he wondered the darkened streets of Yorktown. Everything was finished and the threat had passed. Yet Spock found he was unable to rest, even when Nyota was curled up next to him. He decided that it would be better for both of them if he took a walk, in hopes it would tire him out.

Spock looked up to see where his feet had taken him while he was lost in his mind. He was surprised in a way that he was standing outside the building where Doctor McCoy was residing during their time on Yorktown.

Spock opened the door and soon found himself outside of Leonard's flat, he raised a hand and pressed the buzzer wincing at the loud noise it created.

"Do you have any idea what time it… Spock?" Leonard opened the door, rubbing a hand at his eye and hair was messed up from sleeping and Spock felt guilt stab him in the gut.

"Doctor McCoy." Spock was about to deliver his apologies when the Doctor cut him off.

"You look like hell Spock, you look just like… Jim. Let me guess, you can't sleep? Come in I have an idea." Leonard ushered Spock in. The Vulcan moved on autopilot and was led to the bedroom and Spock blinked at the sight of a lump on the bed and blond spiky hair was sticking up from the bit near the pillow at the head of the bed.

"Is that the Captain?" Spock asked, voice lowering on reflex at seeing Jim asleep.

"Yeah it's him, he came over here just like you did looking like hell. So I let him crash and he kind of never left. It seems to be the only way he can sleep now so I'm letting him stay… Do you want to stay Spock? Normally I wouldn't ask, but you look like hell. Even for a Vulcan." Leonard's lips quirked up at the end and Spock felt something inside of him uncoil at the sight.

"I would like to try, if that is permitted… Leonard." Spock agreed and Leonard hummed as he slipped back under the covers on the bed.

"Use the space on his other side, Jimmy likes being in the middle." Leonard said sounding half asleep as he buried his face against Jim's blond hair. Spock soon found himself on the other side of his Captain and sleep tugging at his body as the heat from the other two people in the bed lulled him to sleep.

~~/~~

Chekov shifted on his feet nervously as he waited for the door to open. He had heard that the Captain was staying with Doctor McCoy during their stay in Yorktown.

"Pavel!" Jim smiled at the kid brightly, happy to see him before it turned into a look of worry when he spotted the dark circles under his eyes.

"Keptain." Chekov started but was stopped when Jim pulled him into a hug and the young man almost collapsed right there.

"I know Pavel, I know just come with me and we'll get you some sleep yeah?" Jim crooned in a soft tone as he half dragged Chekov to the bedroom, helping him into the bed before curling around him protectively. 

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Jim promised knowing that Chekov was remembering the nights they spent on Altamid and the fear that hung over them like a knife.

That was how Leonard and Spock found them later that night, the two blond's curled into each other fast asleep and looking very adorable. Leonard and Spock took up their usual positions on the bed and somehow migrated so they were covering the two blond's protectively.

~~/~~

"You look like shit." Nyota stated as she sipped her coffee as Hikaru slipped into the seat across from her.

"Look in a mirror lately?" He shot back as he took the cup of coffee she had ordered for him.

"Funny." Nyota knew full well what she looked like nowadays.

"Spock doesn't spent the night with me anymore."

"Uh, too much information there Nyota." Hikaru stared at her awkwardly and blinked when she let out a snort at the look on his face.

"Not like that Hikaru, we are just trying to get comfortable around each other again. Lately he just slips out when he think's I'm asleep." Nyota sighed, not really being able to blame him. She assumed he was feeling her own uneasiness that had been building up in her since they saved Yorktown.

"…Now that you mention it, sometimes I go to check on Pavel, just to make sure he was okay but he is never home." Hikaru pursed his lips as he sipped his coffee, watching as the gears turned on Nyota's face.

"Why did I not see this before?" She smacked her hand against the table as everything clicked into place.

"See what before? Nyota, oi!" Hikaru yelped as she grabbed his jacket and dragged him away from the table.

"Just follow me idiot!" She sent him a massive grin over her shoulder and Hikaru felt himself smiling back. When the building she was leading them to it all made sense and he wanted to hit himself for not figuring it out before.

Nyota hit the buzzer and grinned when Leonard opened the door, looking ruffled in his sweatshirt and sleep pants. He took one look at the two and heaved a sigh as he moved back into the apartment, stifling a yawn.

The two took it as a 'come in' so that is what they did. Spock was milling around in the kitchen as he steeped several cups of tea while Leonard dropped back onto the couch, smiling when Jim nuzzled his face against Leonard's thigh from his place on the ground by the couch, the blond was basically asleep by now. Chekov was watching a holo with sleepy eyes from where he was lying on his side, his head pillowed on Jim's lap.

Nyota entered the kitchen to give Spock a hand, he looked at her with a small smile on his face which she returned as she gratefully took the offered cup of tea. Hikaru lowered himself onto the pillows by Jim's free side and rested his head on Leonard's knee as he placed his hand on top of Chekov's head; the Russian looked up at him and gave him a happy smile.

~~/~~

"Where are we going Montgomery Scotty?" Jaylah asked as the man pulled her along.

"Someplace for us to get some decent sleep lass, the Captain told me about it." Scotty beamed at the pretty alien.

"James T did?" She decided she would see what could possibly help her sleep after everything she experienced.

"You bet he did lassie, we are here." Scotty smiled as they stopped in front of a apartment's door where Scotty rang the bell.

"Scotty! Jaylah! I'm glad you finally took me up on my offer." Jim opened the door with a smile on his face, not looking as exhausted as he did nowadays.

"Why is it that MY place that is the meeting place for these things?" Leonard grouched from within the apartment making Nyota laugh while Sulu and Chekov teased and ribbed him.

"Thanks for inviting us Jim, now where is this miracle tea of Spock's that I have been hearing about?" Scotty entered without hesitation while Jaylah hung back looking unsure.

"You can leave anytime you want, but you are part of my crew now and I take care of my own." Jim held his hand out to Jaylah with a soft smile on his face. Jaylah made up her mind and took the offered hand, accepting her place as part of the crew of the Enterprise.

~~/~~

So if the rest of the crew of the Enterprise stumbled across the command crew plus everyone's favorite grumpy CMO and two star engineers all curled up together in what could only be called a puppy pile on one of the less visited observation room's after a tough mission.

No one said a word and in fact they went as far as bringing them more pillows, blankets and food to keep them happy because they all love their Captain and his love for his crew.


End file.
